


Roleplay

by TigerPrawn



Series: Plaything [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Pusher (Refn Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha Adam, Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha Tonny, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Artificial Slick, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Exploring Sexuality, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Knotting, Le Chiffre directs Tonny, M/M, Multi, Omega Roleplay, Pleasure/Pain, Podfic Welcome, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Stereotypes, Voyeurism, a triple alpha sandwich, do not copy to another site, induced false heat, references to fisting, stereotypical omegan behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Adam decides he wants to roleplay as an omega and Le Chiffre doesn't seem interested. So he invites another alpha along instead...Part 4 of the Plaything SeriesMy other home is Twitter
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers, Le Chiffre/Adam Towers/Tonny, Tonny (Pusher)/Adam Towers
Series: Plaything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	Roleplay

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49727654153/in/dateposted/)

It wasn't as though Adam wasn't adventurous, especially when it came to sex. There were just things it had never occurred to him to try, until they did. 

Like fucking around with another alpha. Sure, little Berto had given him the taste for it, but his anonymous alpha caller had blown his mind and Adam couldn't stop thinking about doing it again. And more. 

Adam had even tried to get in touch with Le Chiffre again. He had sent several messages via the site they had hooked up through, before finally getting a response - 

**Your cries for my attention are worse than a needy omega going into heat.**

Unbidden, the thought of being the alpha's omega, desperate for his seed, consumed Adam's mind.

 **I can be your omega if you'd like.** Adam sent the cheeky reply, but received no response.

Weeks had passed since then, but that thought kept coming back. He had no desire to be an omega, he was perfectly comfortable with his gender and dynamic, he just enjoyed the idea of being used like an omega in heat. Like one of those submissive ones in the trashy romance novels, those stereotypes that he knew full well first hand weren’t accurate. But, yes he could see himself doing that rather well. 

After a while he realised he wasn't just enjoying the idea, wasn't just fantasising, but was also starting to plan it in his mind. And the alpha he always imagined was Le Chiffre. 

It seemed polite to give the man first refusal. 

**I want an alpha to use me like an omega. I want to roleplay as an omega. I want you to be my alpha, but if you don't feel up to the task…**

Adam left the taunt there, and the message went unanswered. 

So a week later, Adam put up the ad in one of the site forums usually meant for same gender attracted alphas seeking a rut partner. 

**Wanted: An alpha to treat me like an omega. Breed me through my heat.**

It wasn't long before he had several responses, many he declined immediately on various grounds, mostly because none of them remotely compared to Le Chiffre.

It took Adam a few days to narrow down all the few responses he hadn’t immediately dismissed. And finally, down to one. His username read as T-Boy, and whilst young he was far from a boy. 

He wasn't anything like Le Chiffre, not suave. Not possessing that cool charm. His photo gave off the air of a brutal thug. When Adam clicked his profile a few more photos came up, his naked muscular back, his tattooed flesh. He was quite the delight in a very different way to Le Chiffre, and that had been the appeal. Being so different had felt like the better option than a Le Chiffre replacement. 

Adam could easily imagine being pinned down and taken by such a brute. Perhaps just as rough as Le Chiffre but in a different way. 

The more Adam thought about it the more he thought about Le Chiffre. Until his mind couldn’t help but entertain thoughts of the two alphas fighting over him. Perhaps even deciding in the end to both take him together? That really would be something!

Adam bit his lower lip, chewing on it as he opened several windows on the screen - a message to T-Boy inviting him over, and another to Le Chiffre, letting him know when that rendez-vous was to take place. A taunt at who would be the most alpha of them. 

Adam wasn’t sure if it would work, but either way he’d still get a good romp with the thug. To that end he typed a shopping site into the next open window and started looking up fast acting omega suppressants and omega scented artificial slick. 

The very treatment that allowed omega’s to shed much of their biological traits, had exactly the reverse effect in alphas. Small doses of hormones in the treatment were apparently perfect for bringing on some of the symptoms of heat in non-omegas. The science seemed solid, after all they were all omega in the womb. 

Even so, it wouldn’t cause him to suddenly produce an omegan sex or the slick to go with it. He needed the artificial stuff for that, and plenty of it unless he wanted his asshole completely destroyed. At the least, the suppressants would make him incredibly horny, and induce a mild rut that would be all but indistinguishable to the first stages of omegan heat. 

Some kink sites even sold them specifically branded for such a purpose. Adam had yet to try it out himself, but with the two alpha profiles in the other open windows, he was practically salivating at the thought. 

*

“Sassy?” The gruff voice on the other end of the intercom sent a shiver up Adam’s spine as he growled Adam’s site name. 

“Yeah, come on up.” He was already breathing heavily as he pressed the buzzer and heard the door downstairs click open. 

Already so damn hard. Sweating, like he never had before. It was uncomfortable, and yet he was so turned on that it was hard to care. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt empty in his entire life, but now he did. After having fingered himself full of lube for, what had become hours, before finally plugging himself, Adam needed something bigger and more satisfying within him. 

One thing was for sure, he was going to have a much stronger appreciation for what omegas went through now. And he was barely feeling a hint of what they did. 

And yet, he moaned thinking about what it would be like to produce his own slick. To have it slide down his thighs with want, ready to greet the alpha. 

Adam had decided to immerse himself in the role by emulating the sort of omegas in the porn he liked to watch. Male omegas that were feminine or androgynous. In reality he liked omegas however they came and this type seemed to almost exclusively exist in porn, but he found framing himself as one really helped. 

He dressed in a long silk robe, loosely tied at the waist, with nothing but a pair of lace panties beneath. They weren’t the ones made for men, with room for their junk, but the ones made for women, holding him snug and tight. He had a considerably larger cock than the average omega, and in some way this felt like strapping it down, felt like another step to being an omega for the evening. 

He couldn’t shake the thought of his panties being wet with slick, as he had experienced himself with omegan partners in the past. Always something he had enjoyed before fingering them to their pleasure. 

Adam took a shuddering breath and was walking back into his bedroom before he had even realised it. He took the artificial slick and sat down, groaning as he squeezed some between his legs and rubbed his thighs together. He knew he must have looked so wanton, and there was no way he could deny that he was. 

Adam moaned as his thighs slid together, biting his lower lip and resisting the urge to palm his leaking cock. The temptation was almost too great, but then there was a firm knock at the door and Adam let out a low groan. 

_Alpha_

His cock ached as he walked back into the living room and to the door, thighs sliding together as he went, some drops of slick rolling further down. 

The scent of alpha was so strong it came through the unopened door. A juxtaposition to his own dulled scent that had been masked by the suppressants and artificial slick. One he had chosen specifically because it was so pungently omega.

Adam’s hand shook slightly as he unlatched the door and opened it slowly. 

On the other side was the burly alpha he knew as T-boy, but that name was completely discarded when the man looked around furtively and said, “I’m Tonny, we doing this?” 

“Adam,” He replied as Tonny pushed past him and then seemed to relax when Adam closed the door. “Don’t want to get caught playing some omega role play?” Adam asked, his voice hoarse and raspy in a way he barely recognised. 

“Don’t want to get caught fucking around with an alpha.” Tonny growled back, an intensity there that wasn’t hate but was perhaps self-loathing.

Closeted, Adam decided. Trying out fucking an alpha pretending to be an omega was probably a significant step in whatever journey of discovery this alpha was on. Adam wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about being involved with that, but couldn’t deny that he would be a hypocrite to turn the man down considering this was a sexual experimentation of his own. 

“No other alphas here,” Adam answered in a simpering way. The way omegas answered in romance movies where they were nothing better than two-dimensional, poorly written stereotypes. He slinked towards Tonny, cautious as he pressed against him and slid his hands to rest on Tonny’s chest. “You’re the only alpha, and I’m so wet for you.” 

Adam slid one hand down to reach for Tonny’s hand, pulling it between his legs until the alpha could feel that he was dripping wet in his panties. 

“Fuck,” Tonny rumbled. Within the blink of an eye the alpha had his hands on Adam’s shoulders and was pulling down the robe, not waiting for it to be untied as he tugged until it fell and pooled at Adam’s feet. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

It was a threat, and Adam was very much on board with that. 

*

“Oh fuck…” Adam groaned as Tonny pushed inside him. 

Despite his words, the alpha had been hesitant at first, looking furtively around the bedroom, still unsure until Adam started kissing him encouragingly. Tonny was still mostly dressed, having only pulled off his shirt and undone his pants enough to pull his cock out before pushing Adam down onto the bed and pulling his panties off so roughly that they tore.

The plug was next, twisted and fucked back into him a couple of times before Tonny pulled that out too. The alpha stalked around him for a moment, taking in the view, his leaking ass. Regardless of how they were playing this, there was no way to completely suspend the reality that Adam was not very much an alpha.

Adam let out a delighted gasp, getting barely a glimpse of Tonny’s stiff cock before the alpha strode back and was suddenly inside him, hesitation giving way to ‘now or never’, it would seem. 

“Alpha…” Adam moaned the word and Tonny fucked him harder. 

“Gonna be my bitch?” Tonny growled, pulling another groan from Adam, who was nodding furiously in agreement. 

“Yes, alpha…” 

With a grunt Tonny thrust in deep and rested over him, catching his breath. Or so Adam thought at first, but then he could feel Tonny’s knot pressed tight to his ass and pulsing. He could feel the warmth spread within him and then leak back out of him where Tonny had failed to knot.

“Oh baby…” Adam found himself soothing, despite his disappointment. 

Tonny’s cheeks heated and for a moment Adam was sure he was going to bolt. 

This was clearly an experiment to him. Perhaps trying to understand his attraction and sexuality.  
Adam hated it, he’d never wanted to be part of someone’s revelations like this, hell he didn’t even like to fuck virgins. He liked things straight forward and detached. 

But he’d already decided that, although his experimentation was about kink rather than deep seated thoughts and feelings on sexual attraction, Adam couldn’t really be a shit about it. 

“I’m still so wet, alpha. Let me suck you until you’re hard again and then you can knot me.” Adam gentled, again channelling those submissive creatures in the trashy romances. 

Tonny clenched his jaw, still looking like he was going to bolt, before finally giving a curt nod. 

He pulled out, leaving the rest of his seed to spill out onto the bed, and then pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans. Adam was fairly sure they could both do with one after that, so he didn’t stop Tonny. 

He took a seat at the edge of the bed, his trousers now around his knees, come soaked cock still out but now flacid against his thigh. Lighting the cigarette he looked over expectantly at Adam, who grinned before crawling off of the bed and moving between Tonny’s legs. 

Tonny relaxed back a little, his free hand going into Adam’s hair and gripping ever so lightly as Adam started to look the come and artificial slick from Tonny’s cock. 

Despite the alpha’s grunts and groans, it took a short while for Tonny to start getting hard again, and Adam wondered if he should mention the clear issues here. Though, he didn’t want to be the guy’s therapist, he just wanted a good fuck. 

Tonny’s cock started to twitch and so Adam started to suck on the head like a lollipop as further encouragement. Tonny gripped a little harder, grunted a little deeper and then the quiet young man started to babble. 

“That’s so good. Ugh, yeah, that’s it.” The cigarette was hanging out of the alpha’s mouth, so in a prudent move, Adam pulled off his cock, took the cigarette and dropped it into the coffee cup that had been sat on the bedside since the morning. It audibly fizzled out in the dregs and Adam moved back into a position to continue. 

But before he could, the alpha’s hands came down on his shoulders and Tonny looked down at him, his cheeks heated again. “I’m sorry… For coming too soon. I… Haven’t been able to… for a while. I just… But with you…”

Tonny looked away. Adam was sure he didn’t need to be the investigative journalist of the calibre he was to get the full picture here. Sex with actual omegas was not working out for young Tonny and sex with an alpha had made him come very quickly. The fact that Adam was pretending to be an omega was just something Tonny was able to use to convince himself that he really wasn’t attracted to the same dynamic as himself. 

Well, Adam decided, he better show the guy the time of his life and what he’s missing out on. Especially as it didn’t look like Le Chiffre was going to accept the challenge and show up. 

When Tonny looked back to him for a reaction, he licked up Tonny’s shaft, keeping eye contact. He let his tongue flick into the slit before he pulled back, moving his hand to slowly start to jerk Tonny to rock hardness. 

“We can keep pretending I’m an omega, I want that. If that helps you last longer than knowing you’re with an alpha.” Adam gave a teasing wink and went back to sucking cock before Tonny had a chance to react. 

When the alpha was completely hard again, Adam stood, pushing him back until he was able to straddle Tonny. He was about to sink down onto the ready and straining cock when the door buzzer sounded. 

Tonny growled, eyes snapping to the direction of the sound. 

Hmm, such a perfectly possessive reaction that Adam couldn’t help but get up and answer it. He wanted to push all the alpha’s buttons. 

Adam didn’t bother to pull the sheer robe back on, sauntering from the bedroom and to the front door. It was only a moment before he could feel the alpha looming at a short distance behind him. 

Exactly like the type of alphas that were in those shitty romances too. Perfect!

Adam pressed to answer and immediately there was a cold, demanding voice on the other end.

“Adam, buzz this door, leave your door unlatched for me, and then go and present on the bed like a good omega.”

Adam let out a shuddering breath and did as instructed without any hesitation, Tonny following along behind him, snarling uneasily. 

*

Adam’s stomach swooped when he heard his front door open and close firmly. The footfalls of expensive shoes coming towards the bedroom. 

The increased ire of Tonny who was now gloweringly watching him present as another alpha instructed, whilst pacing the room about it. Apparently unwilling to take any more action than that. His sexuality still sitting firmly on the fence. 

“Hmm,” Le Chiffre purred. Adam looked back to see him standing at the bedroom doorway, appraising the scene as he stripped off his leather gloves, pocketing them before shrugging out of his coat and laying it on the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Such an obedient omega,” Le Chiffre said, cool but encouraging. 

When Adam whimpered in reaction Tonny snarled, taking a few paces toward Le Chiffre before thinking better of it and stopping in his tracks. 

Le Chiffre cocked his head ever so slightly, “Friend of yours?”

Adam bit his lower lip and nodded. He felt even more empty than he had before as he took in the new alpha. So understatedly powerful, so in control. It was such a fucking turn on for Adam, even if he couldn’t quite say why. There was just something about the alpha. 

Le Chiffre hummed again, took off his jacket, removed his cufflinks and set them on the side table and then rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. 

Adam groaned at the thought of having one inside him, of Le Chiffre fisting his needy omegan hole. 

With a slight wave towards Adam, Le Chiffre held Tonny’s eyes as he lowered himself to sit comfortably in the chair. 

“Please, don’t let me interrupt.” Le Chiffre’s grin made Adam’s cock throb. 

“Alpha…” Adam whimpered. At which Le Chiffre raised a brow and then looked at Tonny, waiting for him to step up. 

“You just…” Tonny started, that uncertainty returning, “you’re gonna watch me fuck your boyfriend?” 

Adam didn’t miss the way Le Chiffre’s lips twitched with amusement before he replied, “Not my boyfriend. Just a hole I fucked, a needy omega just waiting for you.”

Neither of them missed the way Tonny’s cock twitched at that, and their eyes locked. Adam could see the deviousness there. Le Chiffre didn’t appreciate one bit the situation he’d been pulled into, and Adam couldn’t help but hope he was about to be thoroughly punished for it. 

“Fuck him.” Le Chiffre rumbled, somewhere between amused and disinterested. “And, don’t go easy on him. He’s been a little shit.”

Tonny audibly swallowed but then frowned with determination and was immediately on Adam. 

“Mmm, fuck me, please alpha…” Adam moaned, then gasped as Tonny lined up and thrust into him, to the hilt in one smooth motion. It knocked the wind out of Adam in the most glorious way, and Le Chiffre’s approving hum from behind them made it difficult to recover his breath before Tonny started to jack hammer into him. 

He was rough and his fingers dug into Adam’s flanks as he rut furiously. 

If Adam were compos mentis in that moment, he might have tried to pretend it wasn’t doing much for him. But as it was, with Le Chiffre watching and the neediness he felt from the suppressants, Adam was loving it and had zero control over showing it.

“Harder,” Le Chiffre commented, blasé. 

Tonny grunted and did as he was told, which brought another appreciative sound from Le Chiffre as he enjoyed the obedience. 

The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping together, the air filled with the scent of the omegan slick and sweat. And Adam was very aware of how he was increasingly moaning like a needy whore. 

“Please… knot… please, I need it.” He began to babble, his desperation undeniable. The words brought more amused sounds from Le Chiffre and made Tonny take him all the harder. 

When his knot pressed to Adam’s rim, Tonny growled and stopped thrusting. Instead he grunted and pushed forward, forcing his way in as Adam cried out. Not quite as loose as an omega, who might even struggle to take such a large knot. 

As soon as it was inside him, Adam came. His body went tight, and suddenly he was spilling all over the bed. Then moments later, his body went lax, he melted to the blankets, his body being jolted over the bed as Tonny continued to fuck into him. No room to pull back, Tonny thrusts were tight and shallow and then Adam could feel the release inside him. Tonny groaned, his hips still jerking as he pulsed inside of Adam and filled him so completely that Adam thought he might burst. 

He groaned and let his hands roam down to his slightly distended belly. 

This was exactly how he had wanted to be used. 

Everything was quiet but for their panted breaths as the minutes ticked on. 

And then Le Chiffre cleared his throat and there was the sound of him standing and walking towards the bed. 

“Very entertaining. Though not nearly as rough as he deserved.” 

Adam felt Tonny shudder, twitching inside him. The motion gave him imputes to move, managing to look back over his shoulder to see that Le Chiffre was running a hand down Tonny’s back. 

“Would you like me to show you how I would have fucked him?” Le Chiffre asked, coolly. 

Tonny didn’t respond but his panting began to increase and Adam could feel the alphas cock throbbing inside him. They were both trapped there, tied together and at Le Chiffre’s mercy. It was almost enough to get him hard again. 

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes, unless you say otherwise.” Le Chiffre purred. 

Tonny groaned and Adam felt him nod, felt him spill a little more. Adam rested his head down onto his pillowed arms and relished the sensation and feelings. Not only of Tonny inside him, but the thought of what was to come. 

Tonny was tied with him, it was impossible for him to pull out without injuring Adam, and that would have even been the case for an omega so soon after knotting. But the moans behind him, the sounds of more moving and clothes being stripped made it clear that Tonny wasn’t going anywhere. 

There was the click of a cap, artificial slick, not the omegan scented one this time but something Le Chiffre must have brought with him. 

Adam felt the very moment Le Chiffre pushed his fingers into Tonny. He felt Tonny grunt a puff of air at the back of his neck and felt him shudder, outside and in. 

Adam moaned, his eyes rolling as he felt Tonny’s knot start to swell anew, not having realised that it had marginally begun to deflate. 

Tonny became more vocal. His stoic grunts turned to groans and then deep, breathy moans, as the alpha took him apart. Adam was hard again in minutes, just thinking about it, remembering how it had felt to be fucked by Le Chiffre. And not least the sensation of Tonny coming again and again as Le Chiffre continued.

Everything went silent. 

And then there were slick sounds. Le Chiffre releasing a long breath. Movement.

The bed shifted beneath them but Tonny’s frame held the balance and then there was a push forward. 

The room was filled with a sharp, short sound - Le Chiffre letting out a pleased hum, Tonny groaning and the sharp gasp of pleasure that escaped from Adam. 

Le Chiffre began slowly, and Adam could imagine he was pushing deeper, slowly deeper into Tonny. 

“You’re doing very well, taking me like you were meant to take an alpha.” Le Chiffre’s tone was somewhere between tease and taunt. “That’s right isn’t it. This is what you want. You can admit you know, it’s only us here to hear you.”

Adam’s eyes rolled with pleasure as Le Chiffre’s thrusts increased and with them, Tonny’s. 

“Yes…” Came Tonny’s growled reply, as though the word were pulled from him beyond his will. “I want this. I want an alpha.”

“Mmm, yes you do.” The smile was evident in Le Chiffre’s voice. 

Adam cried out as he was squashed down onto the bed, his cock trapped against the blankets as Tonny was pushed over him and down. Pinned. 

Both of them pinned beneath Le Chiffre as he began to fuck harder and harder into Tonny. Short, sharp thrusts that took the alpha hard and deep.

Tonny’s knot was completely full once more, dragging pained groans from Adam as the pleasure it gave tipped into something more excruciating but just as enjoyable. 

“You’ve been longing to take a knot, haven’t you,” Le Chiffre’s words to Tonny weren’t a question. And they were delivered in such a way that Adam was sure meant he wasn’t even breaking a sweat, despite the other two alphas coming apart beneath him. 

Tonny grunted out a word that might have been “yes”, drawing a low chuckle from Le Chiffre.

Adam cried out as the effort behind Le Chiffre’s thrusts grew, Tonny’s hands gripping so tight to Adam’s flesh that they bruised. 

Adam felt the moment that Le Chiffre knotted. Tonny let out an almost inhuman sound and held Adam so tight he almost couldn’t breath. Tonny’s knot pulsed and the alpha came so hard that Adam could feel the spread of the release inside him, filling him all the more. 

His stomach swelled, impossibly full and aching all the more as Tonny held him tight, still rutting into Adam as Le Chiffre rutted into him. 

With a grunt Le Chiffre came. 

And then the three of them stilled. Not quite so silent as before, Tonny was making small noises. Not quite sobs, and it wasn’t clear if the noises were happy or sad. One thing was for sure, the curious alpha sure had an awakening that evening.

*

They had remained locked together in silence, Le Chiffre able to pull out and remove himself to the bathroom to clean up, whilst Tonny remained tied. He had released inside of Adam over and over, clearly incredibly turned on by the entire situation.

Adam was swollen with his come by the time Tonny deflated and pulled out. He felt used but also empty, and despite his exhaustion, he wanted more. He felt like he _was_ in heat, and when Tonny told him gruffly that he had to leave, Adam whined. He wanted the alpha to stay and continue to breed him. 

He wanted both of them, and wondered if he could take them both at the same time, how full that would make him feel. 

But his stomach hurt as he raised off the bed. His body ached. His ass was swollen, but the ache there felt good. All the same it was fairly painful as he made his way to the bathroom when Le Chiffre came out of it, very much put back together. Adam sat and expelled as much of the come as he could into the toilet bowl, before wrapping his bathrobe around him and returning to the bedroom. There was still a slight trickle between his legs that made him want to be filled all over again.

Both alphas were gone, and he’d expected they might have entirely left, only he hadn’t heard the apartment door. 

In the living room he found Le chiffre straightening his clothes and Tonny gulping down a glass of water he’d helped himself to, whilst eyeing Le Chiffre warily. Perhaps he was wondering if they could go again, but then Tonny repeated that he had to leave. 

He placed down the glass and headed to the door, the others trailing behind him. It wasn’t awkward, as Adam might have expected. But it was strange, and he wondered how much of that was the feeling of omeganess still lingering with him. 

He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his heat alone.

Adam reached the door and pulled it open, looking at the other two with a smile, an attempt to hide the neediness. “That was really, very good.” Adam said, meaning it and too exhausted to even attempt to be bratty or sassy with either of them. 

Tonny stood awkwardly for a moment, looking as though he might lean in and kiss Adam’s cheek, but then he simply nodded and walked out the door. 

Adam held the door, expecting Le Chiffre to walk out after Tonny, but instead the alpha stepped forward and closed the door. He looked at Adam in a way that made Adam shudder. 

“You’re staying?”

“I’m not in the habit of being dictated to, or being at the whim of others.” Le Chiffre said, coldly. “I don’t appreciate having been pulled into this situation. You’re lucky that your friend offered both amusement and entertainment.”

Adam’s breath stilled within him, intimidated for sure, but also instilled with the sense of having disappointed the man. The thought of that caused a pain in his chest, something he very much wanted to pass off the effects of the suppressants. 

Before Adam could reply, either with an apology, or a protest that he didn’t force Le Chiffre into anything - both of which were on the tip of his tongue - Le Chiffre stepped forward. 

“Go to your room,” He growled next to Adam’s ear, “Bend over the bed and wait for me. You are in desperate need of a good spanking.”

Adam whimpered. 

“Yes, sir…” 

He began to walk away but Le Chiffre caught his arm and stopped him, “And if you’re a good boy I’m going to stay and see you through your heat.”

“Yes, sir.” Adam repeated, trembling with need and desire. 

“It’s Jean.” Le Chiffre rumbled the words as he let Adam go. 

Adam tried to ignore the hammering in his chest, the desire to smile broadly as he replied softly, “Yes, Jean.”

*

Outside the apartment building Tonny stopped and took a breath. 

He couldn’t quite believe what he had done. What he had been meaning to do for longer than he cared to remember but had never had the courage to try. 

But he knew now. 

He had knotted an alpha. He had thought it would have been easier with Adam pretending to be an omega, but the opposite was true. Despite the omegan scent and the way he begged to be bred, it was the knowledge Adam was an alpha, the thought of his knot, that had pushed Tonny over the edge. 

He hadn’t thought there could be anything better than that. And then he’d taken a knot in his ass and it had been a fucking revelation. 

All those years he’d thought something was wrong with him when he couldn’t stay hard for an omega. But now he knew. 

He was definitely hard for alphas, and he couldn’t wait to explore the thought of that again. And again.


End file.
